An Aradama's Revenge
by YukinaTakanashi
Summary: Princess Tagitsu has returned and intends to solve the problem of her loneliness in a certain way. A way that specifically involves Juujou Hiyori... Warning: This fanfic contains explicit content, including rape and futanari. Don't like? Don't read.


**A/N: I own nothing except this AU. Toji No Miko belongs to Kadokawa and Studio Gokumi. Pairing: Hiyori/Tagitsu**

 **Warning: This fanfic contains explicit content, including rape and futanari. Don't like? Don't read.**

* * *

 **An Aradama's Revenge**

Screams of pain could be heard throughout the halls of the Kamakura City hospital late one evening. Kanami Etou bit her lip, as she stared helplessly at her friend, Hiyori Juujou, who was lying down on a hospital bed, screaming her lungs out. Two nurses were beside her, making sure that everything was in order and that nothing went wrong.

One of the nurses gave Hiyori what was supposed to be a sympathetic look, saying, "Good news, Juujou-san. Just one more push, okay?"

"You can do it, Hiyori-chan," Kanami encouraged her friend, holding Hiyori's hand like a lifeline.

Hiyori, whose body was covered in sweat, grimaced before putting all her strength in one last anguishing push. Sparks of blue lightning flickered erratically around her as she screamed. A few seconds later, the cry of a baby was heard.

"Congratulations Juujou-san. It's a girl," one of the nurses praised.

"You did it, Hiyori-chan!" Kanami cheered.

Hiyori, exhausted beyond words, immediately fell back on her cushions. A lone tear made its way down her cheek as she stared at the wailing bundle that was her new daughter.

"C-can I hold her?" Hiyori asked.

When the tiny baby was put into her arms, Hiyori forgot all the fear and hatred she felt nine months ago. The thoughts of never truly loving her baby were brought to an end right when Hiyori laid her eyes on her daughter for the first time. Hiyori now only had an one thought.

'I won't let her hurt you,' she vowed, kissing her daughter on the forehead.

* * *

Nine months earlier...

"There, that's the last box," Mai said, passing it to Sayaka.

"Finally..." Kaoru grumbled, laying herself down on the floor.

"Thanks for helping me, everyone," Hiyori said, turning to her friends.

A few days ago, Origami Yukari ordered for Hiyori's house to be restored to its former state and refurnished. Hiyori's friends immediately volunteered to help her go through the cardboard boxes and set out the furniture.

"Your house is so beautiful, Hiyoyon!" Ellen exclaimed. "We should have a sleepover here sometime."

"Yeah! Please, Hiyori-chan?" Kanami begged, taking her friend's hands.

Hiyori's heart skipped a beat and she tried her best to put on her normal facade, as she replied, "I'll think about it."

Kanami's grin grew wider and she embraced Hiyori's body, snuggling into it. The ebony-haired girl tried her best to conceal the blush on her face, as their friends watched with amused faces.

Mai glanced outside and said, "It's starting to get dark. We should get going."

"Goodnight, Hiyori!"

"Goodnight, Hiyoyon!"

"Night, flat-chested girl."

Kanami started following the rest of her friends before stopping. Running back, she quickly gave Hiyori a daring kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight, Hiyori-chan." And with that, she was gone.

Hiyori stayed rooted to the spot for several minutes. What was that? Did Kanami really just kiss her on the cheek? Of course, they held hands before and hugged on several occasions. But this was something else. A warm feeling stirred inside her, as Hiyori touched where the lingering sensation of Kanami's lips were. A smile creeped up her face as she made her way back into the house.

"Well, well, so the little lovebirds are starting to realize their feelings."

'No,' Hiyori thought. 'That voice...you can't be here.'

"You really thought an evil god would be defeated that easily?" the voice taunted.

"Where are you?!" Hiyori yelled, unsheathing Kogarasumaru.

She gasped when she felt two hands grab her shoulders from behind with a vice-like grip. Her burgundy eyes slowly turned to meet the glowing-orange ones she hated and at the same time, feared so much.

"Princess Tagitsu."

"Missed me?" Tagitsu smiled, showing her gleaming fangs. "Let's get this out of the way."

Hiyori's confusion at her words was brought to an end, once she felt something grab her okatana and was horrified to see that it was a tentacle of Noro. The Noro yanked it out of her hands and threw it far across the room leaving the Toji defenceless.

"Why are you here?" Hiyori growled, trying to struggle out of Tagitsu's grip. "How are you here?"

"As much as I'd love to chat, darling, I just want to get things over with," Tagitsu said, vaguely.

Hiyori immediately got defensive and tried to squirm away. Punching, hitting, doing anything she could just to get away from the great aradama princess. However, she looked down to see that tentacles of the same Noro were scaling up her legs from the ground. Hiyori let out a scream when they pulled her down, wrapping around her, effectively pinning down her arms and legs to the floor. She was now completely at the mercy of the monster before her.

Tagitsu relished seeing the fear in Hiyori's eyes, which she was defiantly trying to hide with rage. She leaned closer to the Toji, crouching down so that her mouth was close to her ear.

"You already know what happens when an aradama and a Toji fuse together. You've been the embodiment of it once. But do you know what happens when the two consummate their union?" Tagitsu asked, teasingly.

Hiyori, who was smart enough to figure out what was going on, started to thrash against her bonds.

"No. No. You can't. Please don't tell me you're..."

Tagitsu grinned, tucking a strand of Hiyori's silky hair behind her ear. She caressed Hiyori's cheek, lingering over the spot where Kanami had kissed her earlier.

"As a great aradama, no one understands me. But you do," Tagitsu began. "You have understood loneliness once. Losing your mother and father, and having no friends."

"I have friends now!" Hiyori spat.

Tagitsu ignored her, saying, "Surely, you must now know what I plan to do to get revenge...and also get something in return. Or more like someone. Someone who will take away my loneliness. Yukari would've been my first choice, but she didn't banish me to the netherworld. And anyway, Ichikishima insisted that it be you."

Hiyori's eyes widened when Tagitsu gently placed a hand where her womb was.

"That's right, Juujou Hiyori. I want you to bear me a child."

Hiyori screamed obscenities at her, struggling wildly. Eventually, she managed to work up a ball of spit and spit it in Tagitsu's face. Flushed with rage now, Tagitsu yanked Hiyori's hair back earning her a strangled cry from her victim.

"Would you rather it be your little lovebird? What was her name again? Etou Kanami?" Hiyori's insides plummeted at the thought of Tagitsu doing something so vile to her best friend.

"No...please...not her," Hiyori begged. "I'll-I'll be good..."

Tagitsu knew she had finally won. She teasingly blew a puff of warm air into her captive's ear before licking it, who let out a soft whimper.

"Don't worry. I'm not entirely without mercy. I'll make you feel good," she reassured.

Tagitsu snapped her fingers and immediately the tentacles around Hiyori shredded her uniform, baring her naked body before the princess. Hiyori turned her face, her eyes squeezed shut, ashamed that she was agreeing to something so shameful.

'It's okay. As long as Kanami is safe,' Hiyori thought, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

Out of all the ways she imagined her first time to be, never before had Hiyori thought about being raped by the monster she hated the most. She always imagined doing it lovingly and slowly with Kanami, but Tagitsu was going to ruin that all.

"Aaaahh!" Hiyori screamed, once Tagitsu started to stroke her wet slit, playing with it as a sign of mockery.

Hiyori, in a vain attempt, tried to close her legs together but tentacles of Noro tugged them apart. Her honeypot was fully exposed to Tagitsu, who obviously wanted to be rough. She rubbed her fingers relentlessly against Hiyori's sex. Hiyori let out another strangled scream, throwing her head back. The tears that she tried to hide earlier were now making their way down her cheeks.

"Pretend it's your sweet lovebird and you might actually enjoy it," Tagitsu whispered. "I've seen your desires when I was trapped in your body. You wanted Etou Kanami to do some of these same things too, right?"

Oh God! Hiyori just couldn't imagine Kanami being this rough.

'Kanami always was the strongest,' Hiyori thought. 'If I just pretend we're having rough sex...'

Tagitsu continued to rub Hiyori, taking her time. Tormenting her. Hiyori's screams started to turn to moans of pleasure. Her eyes flew open along with her mouth, once Tagitsu took her clit with her mouth and squeezed.

"Uuunnnhh!Aaah...hah...hah...mmmm!"

Hiyori thrashed her head from side to side, trying to ignore the pain coming from below her. Shocks of pleasure made its way through her body and as much as she hated to admit it, she felt good. Her back arched, as Tagitsu's tongue and fingers started to slick back and forth, lubricating Hiyori's insides while also enjoying the taste of her juices.

"Aaaahhnnn...hah! Hah...hah...mmm...please..."

"Hm? What was that, Hiyori-chan?" Tagitsu mocked.

"P-Please!" Hiyori yelled. "Kanami!"

Tagitsu's eyes lit up victoriously.

'Does she really love her little lovebird that much?' she thought, continuing to mercilessly rub Hiyori's sex.

"It appears you are enjoying this," Tagitsu said, lifting her fingers to show Hiyori. "Look at how wet you are. And just from me rubbing you! Heh heh...you naughty girl."

Hiyori felt a warm sensation start to bubble inside her. She was starting to get wetter and wetter, her body responding to Tagitsu's touches. Eventually, Tagitsu stopped and Hiyori's eyes opened staring at her in confusion. Until she saw Tagitsu lift her robes to reveal a protruding bulge.

'There's no way that'll fit inside me!' Hiyori screamed, internally.

"Don't worry, my sweet Hiyori-chan," Tagitsu crooned, as though reading her thoughts. "This won't hurt a bit—this will hurt a lot."

And with those words, she thrusted deep into Hiyori's pussy. A strangled wail came out of Hiyori's throat. There was now no turning back. She lost one of the few things that was precious to her in just those few seconds.

She could feel it moving inside her. The pain was too much for her.

"Aaaaaaahhh! No...no... please..." Hiyori sobbed. "Take it out!"

"But, Hiyori-chan—"

"You're not Kanami!" Hiyori yelled.

Tagitsu's eyes flashed fire and she whispered, "I was going to pleasure you the same way you wanted your precious lovebird to, but now..."

She thrusted deeper into her captive, who let out another agonized scream. Tagitsu, who didn't think that was enough, busied her hands with ravishing Hiyori's breasts leaving bruises and marks. Hiyori's breaths became more laboured, her mind more foggy, and her moans longer and louder.

"Nnnggh...mmph! Hah...ah! Ah! Ah!"

Tagitsu then bit down on her nipple, sending Hiyori over the edge. Eventually, her screams started to die down. Her lungs were too exhausted. Hiyori could only moan in pleasure and defeat, as Tagitsu played with her body. She could hear sloshing noises as Tagitsu continued to pound inside, violating her. Her juices mixed with her rapist's.

Tagitsu took some of the cum that spilled out of Hiyori, coating her fingers in it. She teasingly licked it, making sure Hiyori was watching. The Toji turned her head disgusted, but let out a muffled scream when the aradama princess shoved her cum-covered fingers into her own mouth.

"Lick it," Tagitsu ordered.

Hiyori shook her head, until she felt the slap on her cheek. Shamefully, she licked the liquid off feeling it make its way down her throat.

"Time for the grand finale," Tagitsu cackled.

Hiyori didn't respond. She was too broken. With a triumphant cry of glee, Tagitsu thrusted one last time into the Toji.

"Gaaaaaaahhh!"

Making sure her seed filled Hiyori's womb, Tagitsu roughly kissed her victim's lips. Hiyori burst into tears once again, her sobs muffled by Tagitsu shoving her tongue down her throat. She knew what was happening. She did the same thing with Ichikishima when the aradama entrusted her power to her.

"It seems wrong to have a child with a mere human as a parent, don't you think?" Tagitsu asked, after pulling away.

Hiyori screamed when she felt her left eye swell in pain. She clamped her eyes shut, desperately praying that Tagitsu didn't do what she thought she just did. Hiyori watched in horror as her ebony hair started to turn blue once more.

"Once an aradama, always an aradama," Tagitsu grinned. "Be grateful that I gave you Ichikishima's powers. It doesn't matter for me anyway—I will soon be claiming the baby that's rightfully mine. A baby that is half Toji-half aradama! And together we'll be more powerful than ever!"

"...up..."

"Because someday my child will be like me and we'll destroy this world together!"

"Shut up!"

With a cry of rage, Hiyori's body crackled with blue lightning. Her eye lit with energy as she struggled against her bonds, breaking out of them. Tagitsu stepped back cautiously, but still kept her triumphant smile on. Despite her great display of power, the girl before her was hardly a threat.

"What makes you think I won't destroy what you created inside me?" Hiyori growled, her hair flowing with energy.

"Juujou Hiyori...even you must know that you can't do that," Tagitsu answered with a smirk. "Think about it—a mother killing her own child..."

Hiyori sneered, "This child will only become a monster like you."

"And what does that make you?" Tagitsu asked, her voice laced with mockery. "You'll definitely become one if you dare kill my baby," then with a sinister smile, "remember, that if you do, Etou Kanami will be my second option."

Hiyori glared at her with as much rage as she could muster. Emotions boiled inside her realizing that she couldn't do anything but obey the aradama princess. Anger mixed with humiliation...it was all Hiyori could do to keep from breaking down in front of Tagitsu. The lightning around Hiyori's exposed body began to flicker more violently.

Tagitsu clearly felt no sympathy for the Toji, as she shrugged her shoulders, before opening one of the sliding doors leading outside. With a swivel of her head, Tagitsu turned back towards Hiyori.

"I shall be anticipating the birth of my child. Pray that you don't make the wrong choice."

* * *

Present Day

"Princess Tagitsu is...?" Hiyori's voice trailed off, worrying about the answer.

"Don't worry, Hiyori-chan. Yukari- sama, Shidou-san, and Konohana-san are fighting her to keep her away for now," Kanami reassured her friend. "And all our friends are guarding the hospital outside. We won't let Princess Tagitsu hurt you or your daughter."

She gazed at the small baby in Hiyori's arms fondly.

"Oh yeah, Hiyori-chan?"

"Hm?"

"What's her name?" Kanami asked.

Hiyori gave a sad smile before stroking the head of her daughter. Despite her hatred for all aradama, the Toji knew that she couldn't possibly hate her own daughter.

'This isn't her fault,' Hiyori thought, tears peeking out of the corners of her eyes.

Hiyori's child stared at her mother with glowing-orange eyes, before her mouth curled into a smile.

"Kagari. Juujou Kagari."


End file.
